


Sneaking Suit

by Velasa



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, M/M, MGS5, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/pseuds/Velasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adamska has a simple request, and being a good boyfriend John agrees.  Short and simple spoiler-free MGS5 era smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Because we always had BB in the sneaking suit and that ass is a thing of beauty.

"We could just have sex you know."

Above him Adamska laughed breathlessly. " You said you'd humor me. I haven't been able to get this out of my head since the first time you put it on."

From the bed John huffed and laid his head back down. As intelligent and complex as his partner was, when it came to sex John was a very simple man. Drawing out pleasure, like pain, was a many layered process that needed practice to fully appreciate, and Adam had been doing his best to show that to him at every opportunity.

"It's just my ass. You've been in it. I don't see why this is so special."

Adam rocked his hips and brought the crotch of his jeans back into contact with the high-strength aramid fibers that made up the sneaking suit's backside. "Trust me. You've never been in position to appreciate how good it looks when you're on your knees in this thing."

"I guess." He didn't sound especially excited but Adamska couldn't blame him; it wasn't as if he could feel much through the thick material, or see what was happening while he was bent over with his ass in the air like this. It was perfectly understandable. "Just remember you promised me you wouldn't make a mess on the suit. I work in this."

"Which is why I'm wearing pants, John." He continued grinding on that perfect ass, rubbing his painfully constrained erection up and down that beautifully defined center line. It was just as good as he'd been fantasizing about. Adamska hadn't planned on keeping his pants on the whole time but there was something to be said about the sensation it created.Most of his personal fantasies were darker than he knew John would be comfortable with; it would be too much to ask him to recreate the incident in the dungeon of Groznyj Grad, and he doubted John felt the same way about guns that he did... But a nice session of dry-humping your partner in his sexy work clothes was simple enough to ask for.

Adamska kept it up as long as he could, savoring the way the straps for his gear framed it and pushed everything together so tight and round and accented everything perfectly, the way the arousal trapped in his jeans throbbed just shy of agony with every contact, the way the man still smelled of horse and the desert and gunpowder and the faintest tinge of old blood and oh, oh, oh _fuck_ **_John_** -

He came hard in his pants, shuddering through it with his hands locked around his lover's hips until he'd spent himself, and draped heavily on John's back with a low moan of satisfaction. Beneath him John pushed up onto his elbows and shifted the two of them around until he was on his back and could bring Adam into his arms. The act might not have done much for him, but seeing his lover all disheveled and aroused like this did. He raised his right hand to trace his fingers over sharp cheekbones flushed with pleasure before moving them into Adam's hair and leaning in to kiss him warmly. "I'm glad you liked it."

After a few more kisses Adam drew back enough to meet his eye and purred "Quite a lot... Once I can catch my breath I'm paying you back."

"That long?" John teased, brushing the scruff on his lover's cheeks.

"Appealing as it might sound, _actually_ passing out sucking your dick would be unwise." Adam drawled with a smile. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to take my time getting started."

And with that, he pulled his gloves off and slowly, ever so slowly, began to trail them down the materials covering his abs to where the fastener to his belt was hidden. After all, John might not be into all of the same things Adamska was when it came to sex, but there was more than one way to torture a man.


End file.
